Fairy Tail Tales
by H.R.Killpatrick
Summary: A collection of one shots and drabbles, various parings to come and rated M just for safety!
1. Heat Wave

**A/N:** Hello! So this is my first attempt at any Fanfiction ever so feedback is always appreciated! I intend for this to be just a collection of one shots and drabbles that come to mind and I am always open to suggestions and requests! Please be kind in your reviews if you so choose to leave some!

 **Summary:** A particularly warm Magnolia morning finds Lucy in an uncomfortable predicament.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.

As the light, airy days of spring melted into an oppressive summer heat Lucy Heartfilia was certain of one thing.

She was going to die of heatstroke.

She lay twisted, in sheets sticky from sweat, panting. Her last attempt to free herself from her own bed had left her slightly out of breath and majorly annoyed. She huffed and turned an irritated eye to the peaceful form that had trapped her.

Natsu lay oblivious, slightly snoring, and without a drop of sweat on him. Lucy growled and once again tried to wiggle out from his iron grip but it was hopeless. He was wrapped around her like an octopus and the heat he gave off mingled with the scorching summer air to make a sweltering inferno that would be the end of her.

Lucy had spent the past hour in vain trying to escape his clutches. Natsu clung to her so tightly she could barely move so she had resorted to wriggling and yelling until she was almost hoarse. She was convinced there was no way that anyone but the dead could have slept through the struggle she had put up. But, for someone who often fell asleep in the ruckus of the guild hall, the protests she had made must have been nothing, even to his sensitive dragon ears.

Lucy sniffed miserably as another roll of sweat slid from her hairline across her face which prompted her once more to try and reach her keys to no avail. For once she wouldn't mind having Aquarius blast her with water in rage, even if she had to call her out of a pool of her own sweat. Natsu let out a particularly loud snore and squeezed tighter around her.

"When I free myself you are getting the Lucy Kick of your life," she grumbled. It wasn't particularly fair of her…once winter had rolled around in Magnolia, Lucy had stopped protesting Natsu's intrusion in her bed in lieu of the added warmth. By the time the last snow had faded into the blossoms of Spring, she had merely become accustomed to the company and rarely bothered to kick him out or admonish him.

The first heat wave of summer that had blustered through early this morning was causing Lucy to regret her lax attitude towards the pink haired dragon slayer in her bed.

"Luuuuuuccccyyyyyyyyyyyy!" The high pitched whine was accompanied with the padding of small feet on her carpet to announce the entrance of Happy. "Why are you soooo loud in the mornings?" The Exceed complained while wiping sleep from his eyes with a blue paw. The cat took one look at the situation and his wide eyes glinted mischievously.

"You liiiiiiiiike him!" The cat giggled.

"Happy," Lucy growled, "you help me get out of this mess or I swear to Mavis, I will never buy you fish again. Ever!" Happy squeaked indignantly and tears began to brim in his wide yes

"B-b-but…." He began, voice quivering.

"Don't even try the innocent act cat!" Lucy snarled, her patience finally wearing out.

"So grumpy…and sweaty..." Happy mumbled sullenly.

"What. Was. That?" Lucy's voice reached a dangerous low.

"I would be so thrilled to help you Lucy!" Happy trilled, panic causing his voice to rise even higher than normal. With a huff he used his aero magic to conjure a set of fluffy white wings. A few flutters later he was perched on the shoulder of Natsu's arm that had a stranglehold on Lucy's waist.

"Natsu," Happy whispered, "breakfast is ready!"

With a stomach rumble that sounded like thunder, Natsu's dark jade eyes shot open. In a second he was on his feet, nose sniffing the air searching for traces of food. Not smelling anything appetizing he blinked a few times in confusion.

"Happy," he questioned turning around, "why would you…Lucy! You look gross!"

Lucy, who had been reveling in the fact that the temperature around her had dropped from volcanic to mildly stuffy, growled.

"LUCY KICK!"

Sometime later, an angry Natsu climbed back through the him shaped hole in Lucy's bedroom window. Her rather heated Lucy Kick had sent him what felt like halfway across Fiore. He stalked downstairs to find the blonde who had so rudely greeted him this morning.

Lucy sat freshly showered and contently sipping her 10th glass of ice cold water while reviewing one of her latest stories. She did not even glance up as Natsu stormed in.

"Hey!" The word dripped with irritation as it left Natsus mouth.

Lucy's chocolate eyes flicked to him and narrowed. Happy, lounging behind her stood up and motioned frantically to Natsu that he was treading on hazardous waters.

"H-h-how 'bout I cook you breakfast?" Natsu finished weakly, all anger fizzling at the site of the thunderous look on his best friends face.

Lucy arched and eyebrow before nodding her consent. As Natsu began tying on Lucy's frilly cooking apron he argued quietly with himself. He wasn't afraid of Lucy, nope, no way. But…he snuck a peak once again at the blonde quietly musing over her work, his pride and his behind couldn't risk another Lucy Kick of that magnitude.

He would have to save the argument for this injustice later….after she was well fed….and maybe while they were standing in two different rooms.

 **A/N:** So there you have it! My first attempt. Reviews once again will be greatly appreciated and I will try to be updating as regularly as my schedule allows. Cheers!


	2. The Lecture

**A/N:** I'm not sure if my burst of inspiration comes from actually posting my first story or the numerous attempts at procrastinating studying for upcoming exams. Either way, this update came way quicker than expected. Even if no one reads this it's still fun!

 **Summary:** Levy has been tasked with educating Team Natsu. She instantly regrets it.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A collective groan was on the cusp of the lips of every member of Fairy Tails strongest team as they were held captive at school desks in the guild headquarters library. The petite bluenette who was preparing to lead the lecture was either unaware of the angst or purposefully ignoring it.

"Alright guys, after a certain body switching incident," Levy paused and shot Natsu a pointed look. The salmon haired Salamander sunk down further in his seat with a sheepish grin plastered across his face. "Master Makarov has asked me to give you a few reviews on safety and precaution when dealing with unknown spells."

"Idiot." Gray muttered, arms crossed over his bare chest as he lounged in the desk behind Natsu.

"What was that Ice Dancer?" Natsu whirled around in his seat to glare and his most annoying teammate.

"Hush!" Lucy kicked Natsu's seat before Gray could retort. The Celestial Mage was just as lacking in enthusiasm for this lecture as they all were, but Levy was one of her best friends and Lucy was determined to keep everyone as reigned in as possible. Levy smiled appreciatively and cleared her throat to continue.

"I fail to see why I should be here." Erzas' imperious voice rang out from the back of the group. The warrior had been dragged down to the library before she could properly savor a particularly beautiful slice of strawberry cake. She was not pleased. "I was not involved in this incident, I was just an innocent bystander." She huffed thinking of how her precious cake would be soggy by the time she would be able to get back to it.

"Are you not the leader of this team as well as an S-class wizard?" Levy gave the fire haired woman a flat look. Erza flushed slightly with no reply. "Do you believe you handled yourself correctly, and were able to reassure your team?" Erza would not meet Levy's eyes at this comment. An image of Erza flailing around franticly in Happy's body sprang to everyone's mind. The blue Exceed in particular sniggered.

"Yes well," Erzas voice had lost its gusto, "my apologies, please continue to imbue your wisdom."

Levy sighed and collected herself once again. "Okay," she began, "unless there is anything else…" An even heavier sigh escaped her as the hand of a young blue haired Dragon Slayer waved from the front and center of the group. "Yes Wendy?" Levy tried not to let too much exasperation pepper her tone.

"Umm," the youngest team member began shyly," Miss Levy, will we be tested on any of this material?"

"A TEST!" Gray and Natsu screeched in unison. Levy face-palmed as chaos erupted. The fire and ice mage instantly flipped from lamenting over an exam to arguing over who would fail harder. Natsu's fingertips were beginning to smoke as Gray was taking on his traditional fighting stance. Wendy was staring in mortification at her shoes, apologies bubbling out of her non-stop for her supposed fault in the argument. Lucy was taking turns trying to soothe the distraught Wendy and yelling at the two bickering boys for upsetting the poor girl. Happy flew in circles over the din cheering on nobody in particular, while Carla sat in the corner sniffing in disdain. Just as Natsu and Gray were about to launch themselves at each other, Erza situated herself between them prattling on about her duty as the teams beloved leader. Each boy bounced off Erzas armor rebounding into nearby book shelves. The heavy oak fixtures gave a loud groan as a shower of books pelted each boy.

"The books!" Levy gasped meekly. She fell to her knees in dismay. Anyone could have foreseen this outcome, throwing this group together in such a confined space. The Solid Script mage found herself wondering why the Master would punish her so by putting her in charge.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"You couldn't pass a written test if your life depended on it Flame Brain!"

"Kick his butt Natsu!"

"You want to let your fists back up that big mouth Frosty?"

"Natsu you idiot! Wendy is starting to cry!"

"Really, if you're going to act like children…"

"My duty as leader calls for me to step in during these situations…"

"ENOUGH!" The cacophony came to an abrupt stop as a new gravelly voice entered the fracas. A large form hauled itself to its feet, stepping out of the shadowed corner of the library. "Sit down, shut up, and let the Shrimp here finish what she started." Gajeel's tone implied there was no room for argument with his statement. Team Natsu paused in the middle of their pandemonium to stare at the Iron Dragon Slayer with large eyes. Levy glanced up coyly at him from her place on the floor. She wasn't sure why Gajeel had insisted on coming along to this lecture, but she was happy enough that he did to ignore the 'Shrimp' comment.

With a smirk across his studded face Gajeel reached a hand down to help Levy up.

 _WHACK_

Before she could grab the pro-offered appendage to haul herself up, two books flew across the room and simultaneously smacked Gajeel square in the face. Deathly silence fell across the library with the exception of a pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer and a spikey black haired Ice Mage whistling with feigned innocence. At the murderous look on Gajeel's face, the remaining people in the room took a large step away from the duo who were trying hard to suppress snickers.

"THAT'S IT!" Gajeel rolled up a sleeve as his arm transformed into a giant hammer. With a wordless war cry he threw himself at Gray and Natsu. Eagerly they stepped to meet him and an all-out brawl ensued. Lucy gave up completely and guided a still apologizing Wendy out of the room Carla padding after them. Happy flew further out of harm's way, diligently determined to cheer on Natsu. Erza grimaced before re-quipping into her Heaven's Wheel armor and wading into the fray, determined to redeem her leadership abilities by putting an end to this nonsense.

Levy remained glued to her spot on the floor watching in horror as Erza's intrusion only intensified the scuffle. She lamented over how she was going to be able to convince Master to foot the bill for rebuilding her haven. Her grief turned into a brooding pout as bodies began to fly into more bookshelves and all she could do was wait for someone to be defeated. As a copy of _The History of Fiore_ flew by skittering to a stop near her, Levy sighed once again. With resignation she picked up the book and thumbed to her last stopping place while settling into a comfortable position. If she had to wait for this madness to cease she might as well amuse herself.

As a fireball streaked past her head Levy groaned. It was going to be a long night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** Once again, comments, concerns, suggestions, knock knock jokes, anything is appreciated! I would love to hear some feedback from the Fanfiction community! Cheers!


	3. Welcome

**A/N:** So in full disclosure I haven't read the manga (although I desperately want to) and I'm only at the beginning of the Tartaros Arc in the anime (but believe me I am well aware of the heartbreak I have to face) So portions of my stories wont exactly match up with the current story and may even be a little OOC at times, bear with me. Also my timeline is wibbly wobbly all over the place, deepest apologies!

 **Summary:** Emotions are high surrounding the birth of the first Dragneel child.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail, not at all, even in the slightest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A myriad of emotions flicked through Lucy's head dizzying her slightly.

Anger at her husband for not informing her sooner that at the zenith of childbearing, Dragon Slayers partners could possibly take on the magic of their mate. She had crushed the entire railing of her hospital bed, set two nurses and half the ceiling on fire, and puked repeatedly as the influx of smells had overwhelmed her. Thanks to Natsu's quick thinking...erm…eating, the hospital staff was safe and the floor had not burned down.

Deep appreciation for said husband pulsed along-side the anger. He had been caring almost to the point of over bearing throughout the labor. The screams that had racked Lucy's body had sent him into such anguish that he had been kicked out of the birthing suite 7 times for harassing the staff over his wife's pain. On his final warning Natsu had contented himself to fretting over Lucy and lending his hand as a sacrifice once the bed railing had been destroyed. The level of concern had melted Lucy's hearted and kept her from Lucy Kicking him into oblivion as each contraction sent new pains shooting through her body.

Crippling sadness had almost undone her halfway through. She had wailed and blustered on, wishing for Layla to be by her side. The unfairness gnawed at her, she needed her mother at times like this. A mother's touch could surely soothe the raw terror that raged through her. She couldn't do this, she wasn't ready. Sensing her flagging resolve, Aquarius had opened her own gate. The Water Bearer had said nothing, but laid a firm hand on her contractors shoulder and squeezed with unwavering strength. Aquarius had been with Lucy since she was very small, through Layla's death, and fought by her side as she became a Fairy Tail Mage. Lucy could have sworn she saw pride glint in the Celestial Spirit's cool blue eyes. This flushed the fear from her, allowing for the influx of sheer determination as the doctor instructed her to push again.

Exhaustion almost won out. Eighteen hours of pushing and frantically trying to control her new powers had left Lucy plastered in sweat and hurting in places she never knew could ache that way. Every fiber of her being screamed at her to slip into a coma for several days to give her drained body a rest. But, this wasn't about just her anymore. She shook herself and gritted her teeth, bearing down with renewed tenacity. The steady hum of Natsu's whispered encouragement and the warmth of his hands locked around hers only served to bolster her strength. With a final cry she gave one last push.

The room was silent aside from Lucy's ragged breathing.

A small wail pierced the hush.

In a cramped waiting room a majority of Fairy Tail was desperately trying to work out nervous energy. No one was quite sure how long they had been waiting, but they all had silently agreed it didn't matter. Tenrou Island had caused most of them to miss the heralding of the first Fairy Tail baby, they would not miss the second.

Levy was gently stroking Gajeel's unruly black mane as he snoozed in her lap. She kept exchanging furtive glances with a pacing MiraJane. The white haired mage sighed dramatically and flopped down next to her siblings who were snoring on each-other's shoulders. A very pregnant Juvia was being calmed once again by an exhausted Gray as she asserted for the thousandth time that she couldn't go through whatever her former love rival was going through and that Gray would have to take on the responsibility for carrying their first child. Cana drooled slightly as she slept off the wine she had conveniently 'found' in the hospitals chapel. Wendy was absently scratching the chins of both Happy and Carla. Natsu had made it very clear that Wendy should be on high alert in the case of emergency. Her healing powers had grown substantially over the years and Natsu was depending on her for back up.

The double doors to the labor ward crashed open snapping everyone to attention. A wild eyed Natsu stood in the frame breathing erratically. He positively radiated untamable excitement and enthusiastic tendrils of smoke curled off his back.

"It's a girl!" He cried, voice choked with emotion.

Deafening cheers greeted his exclamation as his guild mates rushed him in attempts to congratulate the new father. Erza for the first time abandoned cake, which she had just returned from the cafeteria with. She pushed her way to the front of the fray.

"I must see this Dragneel child!" At her announcement, the rest of the guild clamored to put forth their agreement. Natsu sweat dropped, waving his hands in front of him in defense. His protests that the birthing suite was very small was lost in the din of his exuberant family. To his relief Master came to his defense.

"Listen up brats!" Their diminutive Master's voice cut through the noise. "We all want to share in this joyous moment with the Dragneel family, but we cannot carry our usual chaos into this child's life so soon. I feel it is only fair that their teammates are first to witness their prodigy. Erza, Gray, Wendy, Carla, and Happy, you take first turn. Myself, MiraJane, Levy, Gajeel, Cana, and Gildarts if he makes it in time will take second shift. The rest of you figure it out yourself!" At the Master's announcement, all who were not mentioned in the first two rounds began arguing amongst themselves. Natsu turned to Makarov, surprise painting his face.

"Gildarts is coming?" The Salamanders voice was incredulous. Gildarts, the man who had practically raised him after Igneel, went on a mission four years prior and hadn't been seen since. Makarov gave him a knowing smile.

"We sent word after Lucy went into labor. He began heading this way the second he heard." Tears sprang to Natsu's eyes at these words. Overwhelming love from his family mixed with the joy of the occasion lit fire to the Dragon Slayer's heart.

Shaking himself lightly he lead the way into the suite as Grey clapped a hand around his shoulder. Gently Natsu poked his head in the door.

"Luce," he called softly.

She looked up at him with shining eyes, reluctant to tear her gaze away from the small bundle cradled in her arms. He jerked his head back in indication of the party outside of the door anxiously awaiting to be granted entrance. She smiled and nodded, shifting her precious parcel for viewing. Natsu opened the door fully and the members of Team Natsu filed in. Happy and Carla flew to perches on either side of Lucy's bed, eyeing the obliterated metal railing wearily, as the other members crowded close. Awed silence fell upon team as large, innocent eyes blinked up at them. Small tufts of light salmon colored hair poked out from the infants swaddle and a gurgle of happiness escaped the tiny human as she took in these newcomers.

In the end, it was unbridled joy that won over. As Lucy cradled to the product of the love she and her husband shared, she surveyed with misty eyes the people before her. Each of them had taken her in when she had so little. They had fought tooth and nail for each other, and there was no doubt she could always depend on any given person in Fairy Tail with her life, and now the life of her daughter. Natsu came to wrap his arms around her, and nuzzled into their child's head inhaling deeply. Lucy could not remember when she had been happier. The anger, fear, and exhaustion from the last twenty hours faded away as the love from her family enveloped her. She couldn't think of a more perfect world to welcome her daughter into, the world of Fairy Tail, the world with people who would unconventionally and unequivocally love her until the last breaths fled their bodies.

"Welcome to the world," she whispered. "Nashi Dragneel."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** There you go, feels, and fluff, and cholesterol inducing cheese abound. Hope you enjoyed, reviews are greatly appreciated! Cheers!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Warning…this is rather….umm…steamy. So if it's not your thing then skip on ahead.

 **Summary:** Nalu fluff 'n stuff

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, especially not Fairy Tail

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had started so small.

A warm kiss pressed on her bare shoulder as his strong arms were wrapped around her waist from behind. When she didn't protest he trailed further, soft lips grazing her collarbone before settling at the base of her neck. His tongue flicked out, exploring the salty sweetness of her skin causing a small moan to escape her. He nipped at her jawline and her breath hitched in her throat.

He whirled her around chest to chest, gripping her waist tightly to pull them flush together. Large chocolate eyes sparkled over flushed cheeks, her lips parted slightly in surprise. He nuzzled her gently, inhaling her sweet scent. He trailed kisses delicately up her neck before hovering over her lips. Her breaths came light and soft. His dark emerald eyes captivated hers before he closed the distance between them.

The kiss was sweet at first, a tender declaration of feelings they had been suppressing for too long. But soon, the small spark of romance ignited into a brilliant flame. She came alive under his touch, kissing him greedily, her hands took hold in his hair, scarf, and jacket, anywhere that she could find purchase. He groaned at her touch, a feral growl pulling from his throat. He pulled back briefly for air, resting his forehead against hers as they both panted. His gaze seared her with a heated passion.

"Mine." His voice was raw and husky.

She laughed as he swooped in to kiss every inch of skin within sight. Their lips met again and he hiked her legs up around his hips, lifting her off the ground. He continued lavishing her creamy skin with kiss after kiss working between her neck and her chest as he guided him to her bed. More giggles escaped her as he laid her carefully on the sheets, golden hair fanning around her in a luminous halo.

He flashed her that ear to ear grin she adored before lowering himself down to let his tongue wrestle with hers. The weight of his body pressed deliciously on her, but she was not at all pleased with the amount of clothing he was wearing. She tugged impatiently at his shirt and he swiftly obliged. The desire to lick every single inch of his chiseled abs overwhelmed her as she let her hands roam freely over his tanned skin. He continued to occupy her lips with his, their bodies falling into a fervent rhythm.

"Oh!" She moaned with surprise and delight as she felt something hard pushing against her thigh. His low groans of pleasure thrilled her deeply as he fumbled with the button of his pants while her hands began pulling up the fabric of her skirt.

"Oh Natsu," her breathy whisper filled with lust, matching the desire hot in his eyes. "Tell me how much you want me."

Mischief played across his handsome features as he opened his mouth to respond…

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Lucy gasped as her eyes shot open. She reached a hand out to beat her alarm into submission before sitting upright, clutching her sheets to her chest. She drew ragged breaths as heat flushed through her body. What in the world had that been?

"Geez Luce!" The familiar voice cause her to twitch violently and lose her balance. She fell with a thud to the hardwood floor. Natsu peered down at her from her bed, one arm propping his head up. "Were you having a bad dream? You were making some awfully strange noises." The concern filling his voice would have been endearing under any other circumstances.

"I-I-I…W-what are you doing here?" She asked weakly, lacking her usual irate tone. Her mind kept retrieving unbidden images of her half naked best friend writhing on top of her.

"Happy and I were bored, it's almost 10 in the morning and you weren't at the guild hall yet, so we came to check on you!"

"Aye sir!" Happy confirmed before returning to sunbathing on the window sill.

"Oh." She said stupidly. Her mind refused to work. Scenes from her dream kept popping into her head and the blush across her cheeks grew redder by the minute. Happy sat up and he and Natsu exchanged looks.

"Luce, are you getting sick? You seem kind of feverish." Natsu made a move to come join her on the floor and Lucy quickly scrambled to her feet.

"Oh." Was all she could repeat, all coherent thought leaving her. She wandered absently over to her bathroom door. She looked back over her shoulder at her bewildered teammates. Shaking her head violently she disappeared through the door frame.

"What a weirdo." Natsu murmured.

"Aye sir!" The Exceed agreed.

Lucy heard, but could not be bothered to care. All she wanted was a nice, very long, very cold, shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** Poor Lucy ;)


End file.
